Lucius Malfoy's Teenage Life
by luciusmalfoy1987
Summary: What Lucius Malfoy's teenage life is like with Voldemort


Late one summer day, Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Dark Lord, Voldemort (Tom M. Riddle), was leaving his bedroom. He was very agitated with his English foxhound, Dagger. The dog had been following him around all day, and in the end he had to lock him up. Suddenly he rounded the corner and Voldemort, who was standing in the hall, glanced over at him and smiled nastily. "Lucius come here." "What is it now?" The punky 13 year old said, walking over to his father. "Shut up, Malfoy." Voldemort responded icily, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, briefly. "Listen, Lucius, I want you to spy on James Potter when you go back to Hogwarts. Also, I need you to work on your summoning charm and the Polyjuice Potion." "Fine." "If you don't start acting like how my heir should, you are going to end up on the street, alone." "You wouldn't." "I would and will." "Well I can't make any promises that I will be much better, but-." "You will try and I won't be as merciful next time." Voldemort hissed, drawing his wand from a deep pocket inside his cloak. "Whatever, Dagger is locked up, so I have to let him out now." "No." "But-" "Shut up! Crucio!" Lucius quickly jumped out of the way as the spell went rocketing past his head. "Hey, watch it!" Lucius squeaked, his voice trembling. "That was a warning. Next time I won't miss. Now I suggest that you go to bed, boy."  
  
One year later...  
  
It was the end of June when Lucius arrived home. "Hello Lucius." "Hello." Lucius responded, staring Voldemort in the eye. That was a very unwise thing to do, and it earned him a slap across the face. "Ow, what was that for?" "You know very well what that was for." The Dark Lord hissed menacingly. "Fine, what do you want me to do now?" Again Voldemort backhanded him. It was the same place as last time and the force of the blow caused Lucius to jerk his head back in pain. "Well that's a nice 'welcome home' greeting." Lucius growled sarcastically, rubbing his cheek. "Silence! Tell me what you learned at Hogwarts, and of James Potter." "Well, James was made a prefect." Lucius glanced over at the Dark Lord and continued. "Also, our headmaster retired and Dumbledore is our new headmaster." At this Voldemort clenched his hands into fists, then relaxed. "I was also made a prefect and Quidditch Captain for Slytherin House. We also won the Quidditch and House cups again." "Good, good. Also, congratulations on becoming Quidditch Captain." "Right. What's the catch?" "Lucius, why do you always jump to conclusions? Though you are right on this occasion. I need you to get James in trouble enough so that he doesn't become Head Boy, and that he gets injured during Quidditch, and not in my way. Is that clear, boy?" "Crystal. May I go now?" Lucius asked. "Yes, you may leave, but-." Suddenly Voldemort grabbed Lucius by the throat and lifted him off his feet and threw him across the room. The 14 year old crashed into the wall, and broke his arm. Finally, he got up, and with a paler face than usual, left.  
  
As a 16 year old...  
  
One day, Lucius was walking around the school grounds, with his best friend, Walden McNair, and his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, when he suddenly heard a popping noise behind him. He spun around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort. At first he just stood there with his arms crossed, then he stiffened his stance. "Hello Lucius." "Why, hello Mr. Riddle." Lucius said glancing at his best friends. "Oh, hello Walden, Narcissa." "Hello, sir." "Hello, sir." Narcissa said in a sickly sweet voice. "Lucius, I need to bring you to Riddle Manor." "Fine, but did you tell Bumble-bore?" When he said this, he and his friends burst out laughing. "Yes, let's go, NOW!" They quickly apparated back to Riddle Manor. When they got home, Voldemort lost his good attitude. "Lucius, enough being nice to Walden. In 2 years he will be a Death Eater like you." "So?" "Remember, things will change and I don't want Walden to back away from the Dark Arts." "How does our friendship involve being Death Eaters?" "He's going to be destroyed if he doesn't learn to be tough." "Oh."  
  
"Right, you may leave now." "Thank you, father." Lucius then apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
As a 17 yr. Old  
  
"Lucius, I need to see you in the Drawing Room." "Yes father. Voldemort smiled and turned on his heel. When they got there, Lucius instantly backed up and waited for the Dark Lord to speak. "Did you get this year's Hogwarts letter?" "I did." "Well?" "It showed all the books and equipment I need, and..." "Hm?" "I am now the Head Boy." "Perfect. Do you know what I expect this year?" "Yes father." "Good, and please try and destroy James or his friends." "Yes, Sir."  
When he arrived home he showed Voldemort his N.E.W.T.S results and that one of James' friends were expelled. 


End file.
